


Good Boy

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Season/Series 05, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean always tries to be his best behaved, even when he's caged during a case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Cock Cages.

Stifling a frustrated groan, Dean picked up his mug of black coffee and took a sip, just so he would have something to do. He just had to get through the next few days like everything was absolutely fine and the apocalypse was happening somewhere else. Completely normal. Nothing was up.

 _Nothing_ can _be up_ , Dean thought to himself as he tried not to think about the hardened plastic cage that was locked around his flaccid cock. The diner’s customers continued on with their morning like nothing was amiss.

Dean couldn’t figure out why he’d agreed to work a case while caged. But it definitely had something to do with the way Cas’s voice sounded when he’d asked. Gravelly and deep, making Dean ache to his core as he told Dean he had to wear the cage. Who’s he kidding, Dean never really had any say in the matter if he wanted to be a good boy for Cas.

Unless he didn’t want to be a good boy. And Dean wanted to be a good boy. He always wanted to be a good boy for Cas.

“So it’s probably a werewolf. The timings fit and so do the coroner’s reports… You listening to me, Dean?” Sam asked, nudging Dean’s leg under the table.

“Yeah, sorry… long night,” Dean answered. He listened to what Sam had to say on the case, which became more difficult the second that Castiel walked into the diner. Cas had been off talking to their only witnesses: some wolves that lived in a nearby reserve.

Perking up, Dean looked up at Cas as the angel slid in next to him. “So, what did White Fang have to say?”

“That the creature was not one of them, because clearly it was incredibly wasteful. They said it smelled like a human female and young,” Castiel replied. And was it Dean’s imagination or was the angel’s thigh pressing in against his? _Not imagining_ , Dean thought, as Cas placed a hand possessively on Dean’s thigh. Close to his groin.

“Must be a werewolf. Probably some teenager. Though who made them? I wonder if they’re still in the area? I’ll see if I can dig anything up.” Sam bent over the laptop in front of him and started to tap away, breakfast going cold.

Cas’s hand went north and he gently stroked the area surrounding Dean’s cage. The minimal contact was enough and Dean felt his cock chubbing up inside the transparent plastic device. The angel leaned in and gently kissed Dean on his cheek, making Dean get even harder as Castiel’s stubble dragged against his face.

He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t protest. Dean wasn’t allowed to give the game away. It was almost preternatural the way that Sam and everyone else in the diner seemed to ignore Cas as he licked and bit Dean’s ear.

Okay, if Dean really, _really_ didn’t like what was happening, he could safeword any time.

“Later,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “you’re going to get on your knees and worship me. And you will beg me for my release.”

Dean gulped and said nothing. He wanted to be a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
